I need A Hero Before it's Too Late
by KiwiVamp48
Summary: My story starts it off with a girl named Felix needs a hero. She is might be different but she can have herself a good time. Alice -First Story-


I walked into the awkward high school. Being 16 is harder than it has to be. Family problems. Even worse with my life being different than any other girl you want to meet. I am not stereotypical but I don't fit in as a girl. Leaving a world led by a man in tight pants and can't speak for himself. I might sound like a weird girl but I am actually better than a normal girl. With my eye to take the world, by a big surprise. I rub my arm; it's in pain from last night. I sigh and hide the minor bruising by my mom and dad. I hope no one will come and ask me about these. I have them on both of my arms, back and right foot. Right foot was an accident as a kid. Since I just moved here a day ago, I have to go to a public school. No more private schools like the last town I lived in. I can finally wear what I want. I just try not to smile through the pain; it hurts too much to think about it. I pulled on my amazingly warm sweatshirt. It's 80 degrees outside yet I don't care. I am wearing some ripped jeans and wearing a purple shirt with no design. As people start filing in from I think their 3rd period class, I heard a scream. I adjust my hood on my sweatshirt and making sure if covers my eyes and hair. I ran towards the scene of bullying.

"Guah, why won't you leave me alone," the kid who was getting bullied.

"Because you're weird of course," the bully said.

Could it be true I thought. I have witnessed death threats and killing. I seen knifes through the young kids' necks. Just sad that people set the bar that low. Their self-esteem goes high for exceptions. They will continue to kill until they are satisfied. I don't like killing but some killing can be funny to laugh about then becoming serious in the face of danger. The boy who is being bullied slowly gets up.

"You wish you weren't alone in this world!" the bully said.

I was shocked as the bully said that to the young man. He shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. Well it is high school I thought to myself. Life can change through middle and high school. Change is perfect for the bully. He shouldn't be picking on the kid. The bully just walked away from the young man he harrashed. I walked towards the boy. I kneeled down to see if he was okay. He wasn't. He was gasping in pain because the bully stabbed his hand across the whole palm. My eyes got huge.

"Who does this sort of thing on a person!" I said softly but loudly to the boy.

"My life, stranger" he said in respond.

"Well I think I have it worse on my part. Watching people getting hurt is bad to watch" I said with the boy looking at me like I'm kind of a psycho.

"Guah it hurts!" He screamed out then my eyes change to a healing green.

"Shh… I am going to help you out yet you can't tell anyone," I said while I put my hand on his injured palm.

He just stared at me through my hood. He felt no more pain when the palm was completely gone and no more dripping blood against his black sneakers. I looked at his outfit. It was a red plaid button down with a white tank top with it. The buttons on the shirt were undone and he was wearing cool navy blue jeans. His hair was silver like the element. His eyes were yellow. Mighty fine yellow. Not like the sick color yellow. His smile was very wholesome. His hand slowly reached for my hood and takes it off. It exposes my orange-red hair with small purple extensions. I completely ran from him. He ran after me.

"Girl, why are you running away from me?" He said trying to keep up to me. I exited the glass doors and was panting out of breath. He was behind me and he wrapped his arms around my small waist. He smiled because he can lift my 95 pounds.

"Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to make you run off," He said to me.

"I-It's ok. Honest," I said smiling.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile as he puts me down on the ground. I look away from his eyes. My name is a guy's name, typically.

"F-Felixanne.. Or Felix for short. Call me Felix," I said very nervously. I didn't want him to chuckle or laugh at me.

"Cute," he said. That's it? I said to myself. I am not cute!

"My name is Zero as in the number" he said while looking at me.


End file.
